<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruelty Of Agony by OldPanda1563 (Shellstone262617)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124946">Cruelty Of Agony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/OldPanda1563'>OldPanda1563 (Shellstone262617)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cruelty Of Agony [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/OldPanda1563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.It hurt, everything hurt. He couldn't do anything, he just couldn't do anything. It's been like this for a while. Wander dug his fingers into the material of his hat while he gritted his teeth. Eyes screwed shut, the star nomad waited for the pain to go away. </p><p>"Wander?" </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hater &amp; Wander, Peepers &amp; Wander, Wander &amp; Sylvia Zbornak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cruelty Of Agony [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wander over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken and Disney.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>The Resort Filled With Lies</strong>
</p><hr/><p>It hurt, everything hurt. He couldn't do anything, he just couldn't do anything. It's been like this for a while. Wander dug his fingers into the material of his hat while he gritted his teeth. Eyes screwed shut, the star nomad waited for the pain to go away. </p><p>"Wander?" </p><p>Wander shakily raised his head to see Sylvia looking up at him in concern. Wander didn't have to reach for Sylvia because the blue Zbornak grabbed him and laid him in between her two arms. Curling her arms around her best friend's green and black hat, Sylvia kept Wander close to her chest as the star nomad cried. Sylvia cradled her best friend as if he was a child and started to whisper comforting words to Wander as an attempt to solve her best friend's problem even though she didn't know the cause of his problem. </p><p>"I-I'm s-sorry S-Syl."</p><p>A kiss was pressed to the top of Wander's head and Sylvia started to wipe Wander's tears away. "It's ok buddy." </p><p>But it wasn't ok. Wander felt bad that he made Sylvia wake up in the middle of the night just because he was in pain. Nuzzling Sylvia's chest, Wander's heavy breathing slowed down and he looked up at his best friend. </p><p>"Better?" Sylvia asked.</p><p>"Yes." Wander answered, even though to himself he knew that he was lying to her. </p><p>A smile grew onto Sylvia's face. "Good." </p><p>Sylvia watched as Wander curl up in her arms and his hat. Holding Wander even more protectively, Sylvia lowered her head onto Wander's belly. Wander smiled and nuzzled his head against her head. </p><p>"Thank you, Syl, good night."</p><p>Sylvia smiled even more at the orange furred alien and closed her eyes as well. "You're welcome, buddy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He felt the ax against his neck. It went back before coming back chopping his head off. He knew that was what happened because he sat on a pile of rocks as a spirit forced to watch his death over and over again. He still felt the pain as he watched his body fall down to the ground and his head rolls a little far away from his decapitated body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Peepers..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hater. The name of his boss makes the watchdog spirit tear up. He didn't see Hater run up to his corpse, he didn't see Hater anywhere. So why was he hearing his boss's voice?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Peepers...buddy..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peepers struggled to get rid of the lump that was stuck in his throat. "Sir?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Commander Peepers! Wake up right now!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peepers wanted to wake up. He wanted to wake up for Hater. He wanted to, he really wanted to wake up for his best friend. But he couldn't. And he would never be able again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>"PEEPERS!"</p><p> </p><p>This time it was a scream. And this time Peepers opened his eye and blinked his blurry vision away. He turned to face his boss who was kneeled down next to Peepers's bed. It took a while for the commander of the Hater Empire to actually realize that he was in his bed and room. Peepers was picked up and soon found himself in his boss's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir?" Peepers asked.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that his commander was awake, Hater brought Peepers even closer. Peepers felt something wet drop onto his head and looked up to see tears in Hater's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sir?" Peepers asked once again.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry C. Peeps didn't mean to scream b-but..."</p><p> </p><p>Hater felt his commander wrap his arms around his neck and Hater returned the hug. "Nightmare?"</p><p> </p><p>Hater nodded his head as an answer. Peepers lifted himself rest his head on Hater's left shoulder as Hater laid down on Peepers's bed. Crawling out of Hater's arms, Peepers waited until Hater was rolled over onto his belly before climbing back into his arms. Peepers made himself comfortable and looked back up to his still teary-eyed boss.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir? Do you want to talk about it?" Peepers asked.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton quickly shook his head as an answer causing his best friend to sigh. Peepers reached up and used his thumbs on both of his hands to wipe Hater's tears away. Hater smiled in return of what Peepers was doing. Hater eventually calmed down even though it took longer than Peepers would have liked it. Hater rested his head on Peepers's pillow and slowly his eyes started to close. But he gave one more final look at his commander.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight C. Peeps." Hater whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you so much for helping Mr. Wander and Mrs. Sylvia!" Pepperdine thanked the two as she watched the star nomad and Zbornak load the last bag into her family's trailer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sylvia sweated and barely heard what Pepperdine had said, while Wander waved his hand to let Pepperdine know that he heard what she said while sweating himself. A shower, how much Sylvia and Wander desired a nice cold shower. And they were so close to getting there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kids, what do you say to Mr. Wander and Mrs. Sylvia?" Pepperdine called to her three children.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you!" Pepperdine's three daughters, Pamela, Libby, and Josephine shouted as they played with their dolls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No problem Ms. P.," Sylvia said as she walked down the ramp and stretching as she did so. "Wander!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Coming!" Wander ran down the ramp and once again waved at Pepperdine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, " Sylvia said with her best friend on her back. "Let's go find somewhere to eat, sleep, and both of us get our own cold shower."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wander nodded at what Sylvia said off they went to find a hotel or inn to stay in for the night.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>The sun was setting when Peepers woke up. He had unknowingly to himself had gone to sleep while planning the next invasion. This time, the invasion was on Olilia. Olilia was mostly a resort and vacation spot run planet, but there was just one single city named Kin. It was a weird name, but Peepers didn't build it. He wasn't the person who named the stupid city.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Come on, just get yourself some dinner and in the shower and you'll be good. </em>Peepers walked out of his room to see barely any of the watchdogs were awake. <em>Geez, did everyone have a party the whole time I was in my room? </em>Peepers wondered to himself. Walking towards the food court, Peepers walked past the meeting room and saw more sleeping watchdogs. Putting his hunger to the side, Peepers entered the room and passed the many watchdogs who were asleep on the floor. Peepers approached the chair that Lord Hater sat in during the meetings and found his boss holding three watchdogs in his arms as he slept in his chair. On the screen was the menu for <em>Heirs Of Time</em>, one of Hater and Peepers's favorite movie franchise. The two would go see all nine movies for the past six years in theaters until the series ended four months ago. And surprisingly, the movie company released the full series two weeks ago, and Hater bought it for Peepers's birthday.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Peepers climbed onto the left arm of Hater's chair. He grabbed the remote from one of the watchdogs, Greg, and pressed the down arrow on the remote until <em>Heirs Of Time II</em> was underlined. For a sequel, it was really good. The way that the new director found a way to fix Heather's character really solved everything that Peepers had seen as the worst sibling in a movie ever. Peepers turned the volume down so he didn't wake anybody up, especially Lord Hater.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Commander...Peepers?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Peepers looked to see his boss was looking at him with only one eye open. Peepers lowered the volume even more in fear that he woke up his boss.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Good evening Sir." Peepers greeted his boss.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Eve-...Evening?" Hater asked tiredly.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yes sir, it's the evening now," Peepers answered. "What movie were you guys watching before you fell asleep?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"The...third...one..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>Oh no, not that one. </em>Peepers thought. Peepers hated that one, because Ashley went for Gabriel instead of Gavin and Peepers, found Gavin a way better character than Gabriel. Peepers left the second movie and returned to the third movie. Peepers was about to get up and leave for the showers but was grabbed by the hand by Lord Hater.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sir?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Stay, please." Hater sound more awake this time.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Peepers sighed. "Fine."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Peepers would just have to take a shower really early tomorrow morning. Peepers climbed back onto the arm of the chair and this time Lord Hater wrapped an arm around him. Hater started to get tired again and Peepers started to feel tired again too. Peepers leaned back against the chair while still letting Hater holding him. Peepers yawned for a final time and closed his eyes.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wander smiled as he nuzzled against Sylvia. The light of the sun barley started to enter the room through the curtains. Wander felt Sylvia move and looked to see she was now awake.</p><p>"Good mornin' bud." Sylvia yawned.</p><p>"Morning!" Wander cheerfully greeted her right back despite that he just woke up too.</p><p>Sylvia got up and headed to the bathroom and soon Wander could hear water coming from the shower. Wander got out of bed too and decided to go wander the halls of the inn they had stayed at and meet some new people.</p><p>"Hi!" Wander greeted one of the employees that was wearing a gold vest with a sunshine yellow t-shirt underneath.</p><p>"Hi." The woman couldn't help but smile back by just seeing Wander's smile.</p><p>"My name's Wander! What's your name?" Wander asked.</p><p>"Arlene Waller." The woman replied. "What are you doing up so early?"</p><p>"I just wanted to come meet some new people, and I did which is you!" Wander explained.</p><p>"Well it's nice meeting you Wander, but I've got to get back to work now." Arlene started walking away and Wander followed her.</p><p>Wander watched as Arlene pushed a cart filled with cleaning supplies.</p><p>He followed her downstairs and into the lobby. Arlene suddenly stopped and so did Wander.</p><p>"What's going on?" Wander asked.</p><p>"It's my ex-boyfriend, Owen." Arlene pointed over at the front entrance.</p><p>Wander jumped at how loud the doors were opened and the scream that came from Owen.</p><p>"Owen.what are you doing here?" Arlene tried to sound surprised.</p><p>"What are YOU doing here?" Owen looked past to see Wander. "Who is that?!"</p><p>"Hi the name's Wand"</p><p>"Just a guest at the inn, Owen!" Arlene covered Wander's mouth.</p><p>"Or, is he your new boyfriend?"</p><p>Wander felt his heart beat faster.</p><p>"No, he's not! Like said Owen, he's a guest at the inn!" Arlene shouted. "Now, I would like you to go away before you wake up anybody else."</p><p>"But!"</p><p>"NOW!"</p><p>Wander watched as Owen walk off with a scowl on his face. And he turned right before leaving and directed the hateful glare at Wander making the star nomad gulp. Arlene turned back and motioned for him to go back upstairs.</p><p>"I'm just going to go take a break. Bye Wander." Arlene informed the star nomad.</p><p>"Um okay."</p><p>Wander stood there after she left. <em>What the heck just happened?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hurting him...everything was hurting again. Wander quickly ran to find somewhere where he could just cry privately. Sylvia wasn't here with him now, and he didn't want to cry in front of others and he didn't want to ruin his and Sylvia's stay. Wander walked fast, really fast to the men's restroom, not really a private place, but it would have to do. Wander ran into the first stall and locked it.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tears, so many tears streamed down Wander's cheeks as he cried. He heard a knock on the stall's door and Wander was in so much pain he just flushed like he had used the toilet and left the stall. He passed the person so they could use the toilet, and right as he was about to leave the restroom, his arm was grabbed. Wander wiped away his tears with his left arm and turned around to see who had grabbed his arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"M-Mr. P-Peepers?"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>A quick little lie was all Peepers needed to take a quick little break. His leg just had a little cramp and all Peepers thought he needed was to sit. But then the supposed to be cramp turned into fast excruciating pain up to his left hip and his belly. It brought so much pain into Peepers's body that he wanted to scream, he wanted to scream so badly so Hater heard from forcefully taking over Olilia from Queen Paterna and come take him to the ship's infirmary. If he had to have surgery, take medicine for the rest of the year, he didn't care, all he wanted was this stupid pain to go away.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He had rushed to the closest building near him and pushed everyone out of his way until he reached the men's restroom. Peepers felt like he was going to cry, he wanted to cry, but not until he was in the only bathroom stall. But somebody else was in there and by the sound of it, they had beat him for using the stall to cry in. He knocked once and he waited for the person to finish up. A flush from the toilet was heard not that long after Peepers had knocked and soon the person came out. And that person was definitely not what Peepers expected to be, it was Wander. And instead of his usual happy annoying smile, Wander had a frown on his face.</p>
    <p>Peepers was quick to grab Wander's left arm, he couldn't let Wander ruin another invasion! Wander barely said his name and before Peepers knew it, Wander was being tugged away from his grip on the limb. Peepers pulled Wander back towards him, and Wander didn't resist or try to talk to Peepers as if Peepers was a friend that Wander hasn't seen for two decades or so. Peepers looked up at the person who was trying to pull Wander away from him, expecting it to be Sylvia, but it wasn't, instead it was a very, very, very tall person. They were so tall that they reached the restroom ceiling! </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"C-Come on guys!" Wander spoke up. "We can-" </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Wander suddenly went limp, cutting his try to escape off. The person let go of Wander, but quickly made his way over to Peepers. And before Hater's commander could pull his blaster out, a very sharp object entered his chest, and he too joined Wander in sudden unconsciousness. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>